


Once, Twice, Forever

by bibliomaniac



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically just a quick lil thing for ep10, from victor's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliomaniac/pseuds/bibliomaniac
Summary: Victor Nikiforov never really thought he would fall in love at all. It was, he thought, a luxury he simply would not be afforded, one of the many things he had to give up for skating--parents, friends, a life, love.He is, of course, wrong. Not only does he fall in love, he falls in love twice. With the same person.Sometimes life is funny like that.





	

Victor Nikiforov never really thought he would fall in love at all. It was, he thought, a luxury he simply would not be afforded, one of the many things he had to give up for skating--parents, friends, a life, love.

He is, of course, wrong. Not only does he fall in love, he falls in love twice. With the same person.

Sometimes life is funny like that.

The first time Victor Nikiforov falls in love, it is at the banquet after the Grand Prix Final. He's more or less finished making his rounds--hello, how are you, good job, hope to see you again next year. The platitudes are empty and meaningless, and he can't help but feel the same.

He's sipping lightly on a flute of champagne when he notices the whispering. It appears that someone has had a bit too much to drink and is yelling, "Hey, punk! Yeah, you, Yuri Plisetsky. You--you think you can intimidate me, huh, just because--” He pauses to hiccup. “Because I’m not afraid to cry in the bathroom? Huh? Well, intimidate this!”

He starts dancing aggressively. He’s rather talented, especially given it’s clear he’s running entirely on alcohol and false bravado. Yuri makes a face and starts to walk away, but the man shouts, “What, you afraid to dance with me? Come on!”

If there’s one thing Yuri can never resist, it’s a challenge, and so he scowls and starts dancing--first with no small degree of reluctance, but when he notices that the other guy is clearly outperforming him, he starts getting more into it. Amused, Victor starts taking pictures. It’s not like either of them seem to mind much at the moment.

Things start to get out of hand when Chris gets involved and procures a pole, seemingly out of nowhere, and strips down to his underwear. The dancing man brightens, takes off his pants, and starts, good heavens, dancing on the pole. Victor isn’t taking pictures anymore. He’s too busy being entranced by the man’s strength and surprising grace. Chris starts dancing with him, and oh, what Victor wouldn’t give to be dancing with that man, their sweat intermingling, so close to his body that he could--just--

Right, okay, he’s in a public area. This is no time to be getting turned on by a random stranger. Even if his shirt is off and he’s red in the face and incredibly attractive.

Noticing his staring, the man grins and prances over. “Hey, Victor!” Victor doesn’t question why he knows his name. Everybody knows his name, really. “Victor, we should have a dance-off too! Everyone’s doing it, come on!”

“Oh, um...” He clears his throat, the proximity to such a vision rendering his mind somewhat nonfunctional, then laughs delicately. “I don’t think I’m really dressed for the occasion.”

“Don’t worry,” the man assures him, and he really wishes that he knew his name right now, so that he could call him something other than ‘the man’. “I’ll put my pants on, see? Now we match!”

Victor smiles helplessly. “Well, how could I refuse such a tantalizing offer?”

So they dance together, and it’s silly and fun and sweet, and Victor hasn’t had so much fun in…years. Ever? He doesn’t know, but he doesn’t want it to end.

End it does, though, and the man shucks his pants again while waiting for the ‘judges’ to grade their performance. He grins again and gives Victor a big hug for his troubles, wiggling to get more comfortable, then says happily, “Victor…after this season ends, my family runs a hot spring resort, so please come!” He pauses, then looks up at Victor, his eyes sparkling, a flush high on his cheeks. He looks—well, he looks like a drunk mess, but somehow it’s beautiful. “If I win this dance-off,” the man says slowly, “You’ll become my coach, right?”

Victor gapes. He doesn’t remember making that promise.

“Be my coach, Victor!” the man exclaims, beaming, then buries his head in Victor’s chest.

Victor isn’t sure he knows what love feels like, but right then, he wonders if this is it.

The man wins. His name is apparently Katsuki Yuuri, since that’s what the (also fairly drunk) ‘judges’ announce. 

They part ways, but Victor spends a lot of time after that Googling the mysterious man who had shown him a life with him and then left like it was nothing. It’s not like this Yuuri tries to contact him again, follow through on their promise. He concludes that it must have been a drunk moment, nothing more, and he locks his feelings deep inside him.

When Victor is sent a link four months later to the very same Katsuki Yuuri skating his routine, his eyes widen. It seems like an invitation. Surely Yuuri must have remembered? Why else post this for the whole world to see?

He drops everything and goes to Japan. After all, he keeps his promises. When he remembers them, anyway. And this one he definitely remembers. How could he forget?

The Yuuri he meets in Hasetsu is very different from the one he knew at the banquet. He’s somewhat quiet, very straight-laced, very careful with his words, and incredibly prone to getting embarrassed. Victor can’t even touch him without Yuuri going red and running away. But he’s still adorable, still charming, and still the man that Victor fell in love (?) with, so he keeps trying.

Gradually, Yuuri comes out of his shell, and he brings Victor with him. Yuuri’s sincere words, his earnestness and willingness to meet Victor where he is—to love him despite all of Victor’s flaws— they all endear Victor to him even further. 

And so he falls in love a second time.

He buys a ring after the Rostelecom Cup, just to have, just in case. He isn’t planning on using it anytime soon, necessarily. It’s just nice to have in his pocket, a reminder of a someday that just isn’t here yet.

But Yuuri surprises him, as always. He gives him a ring of his own.

Victor takes his own ring out of his pocket and slides it on Yuuri’s hand, and it’s a promise. A promise that he’ll fall in love a third, a fourth, a million more times, every day, and that he’ll keep falling a little bit more in love forever. Or as long as Yuuri will have him, anyway.

Victor Nikiforov never really thought he would fall in love. But he knows in that moment that really, he was always meant to fall in love with Katsuki Yuuri.

Sometimes, life is funny like that.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't NOT write something for this episode


End file.
